Saving Astrid
by FreeJoy
Summary: Astrid has had the same nightmare for months, so one night she decides to take an early morning fly and things go terribly amiss. She ends up on Outcast Island. Will Hiccup come save her? Or will she save herself? HiccStrid. Rated T just to be safe. EnJOY! [:
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy everyone! This is my newest idea! Please tell me what you think and if you think it is good enough to go on!**

**Oh and sadly… I still do not own anything other than this stories idea.. ):**

**Saving Astrid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One…**

Heat. It was so hot. She couldn't breathe. The hot air she pulled into her lungs was coughed up just as quickly it was inhaled.

Astrid stood there with her mouth a gap. Looking up to the sky, they say seeing is believing but she couldn't believe her eyes.

Hiccup, the one who had shown her what a real life could be like, one that didn't involve killing and death, one full of friendship and laughter. He was falling in the explosion that Red Death caused after he hit the ground. Toothless flew after his rider and friend, desperate to save him but did he reach him?

As Toothless and Hiccup where engulfed in flames…

Astrid shot up in her bed yelling her secret crush's name, "HICCUP!" Breathing heavily she looked around her dark room. Crawling out of her bed to make her way to the window she saw the moon still hung high in Berk's dark sky.

Sighing, Astrid walked back to her bed and fell on it. Staring at her ceiling she thought about her dream. That had been the 22nd time, not that she was counting, that dream had haunted her nights. It has been months since the battle with Red Death but she can't forget that sight.

"Gah…" Astrid groaned getting out of bed. She pulled on her normal armor and braided her hair quickly. It was boot night so she quietly made her way to the door. Once there she shut it and pulled her boots on and made her way across her yawn, only pausing to look up at the clear night sky once again.

"Hey there Stormfly." Astrid said calmly as she pulled her shield up, she knew Deadly Natters hate when they are woken up early. "Sorry girl," Astrid shrugged as she threw her saddle over Stormfly's back. "I can't sleep… again.." The girl looked down shaking her head that herself.

A humming noise came from the Deadly Natter as she brushed her head against Astrid's back.

"Thanks girl," Astrid smiled "I just need to clear my head… sooo…" She turned back to the Natter with a smirk, "Wanna go an early morning fly?" She asked rubbing the dragon's head. Stormfly let out a loud screech. "Whoa! Whoa… shhh…" Astrid giggled as she jumped on Stormfly's back and flew up toward the moon.

"This feels great…" Astrid sighed lying back on Stormfly's tail. Stormfly flew around in the night sky, just letting the clean air clear Astrid's mind. Astrid had no clue how high they were but she didn't care, she wanted to try something she had watched Hiccup do. Sitting up she leaned in close to Stormfly's face, "Hey girl… let's try a trust fall?" She looked at her dragon's worried face. "Girl, I need to get over this falling stuff… I know you will save me, like Toothless saved Hiccup." The image of Hiccup falling into the flames blew into Astrid's mind once more. "I can't even.. No… NO! It's fine, there is no fire or anything. Plus I trust you girl. I just…. Need to." Astrid kissed the side of her dragon's head quickly and slid off Stormfly's saddle.

Falling through the air felt nice. Astrid now knew why Hiccup liked doing this, while conscious. Astrid knew Stormfly was rushing at her, she could hear her wings cutting through the wind. As the falling girl began to open her eyes she heard the sound of smaller wings flying at her. She turned to look at the sound when a strong hand grabbed her wrist. Astrid gasped and snapped her eyes open to see the face of her captor.

"SAVAGE!?" Astrid screamed and tried to kick the outcast. Somewhere above her she heard Stormfly screaming for her. "Stormfl…!" She started to yell but was cut off when Savage's huge hand cupped over her mouth.

"Shut up stupid girl!" Savage slapped Astrid across the face.

Astrid tasted blood in her mouth and felt it pooling. She swallowed it down not wanting to show Savage he had hurt her. Astrid could tell she was no longing in Berk. She no longer heard Stormfly calling for her. She knew that Stormfly would never come this far to look for her alone. She could also smell it in the air, the gross vile smell of the Outcasts.

"So…" Astrid pushed Savage's hand away from her mouth, "How did you get on a Gronckle?" She asked patting the big boy. Astrid wasn't stupid, she knew fighting back would just be pointless, because this high up she would just splat like an egg when she hit the ground. But she was also a little curious to where Savage was taking her.

"Ahh… yes. This dumb beast," Savage chuckled darkly." Dragon-nip pills. This thing as no clue it's body is even moving." He laughed.

"That's horrible!" Astrid yelled swinging a punch at Savage that only ended with him holding her by her wrist, dangling hundreds of feet. After that little conversation she decided to not talk anymore. She didn't know why she was there. What did Savage, or Alvin for that matter, have in mind that they could use her? Astrid thought about it and it hit her. Hiccup. Did they plan to use her as bate?

The sun was just coming over the horizon on Outcast Island when Savage landed the drugged dragon and threw her on to the ground. Grabbing her braid, Savage pulled her toward a huge half burnt building.

"Ow, ow!" Astrid whined, "Hand off the braid." She punched Savage in the gut. Earning a sharp twist to her arm that ended up behind her back. Next thing she knew she was face to face with Alvin yet again.

"Ahh… young Astrid," He circled her; "You just can't stay away can you? While I had hoped for Stoick's little Hiccup; the dragon conqueror. You will do nicely…" He laughed, "Now he will just come right to me."

It was now Astrid's turn to laugh. She had been right. "No he won't. Why would he? He knows I can take care of myself." Astrid added in a snotty tone.

Alvin wrapped his massive hand around Astrid's neck, she hissed. "Because, I know he is soft… and will come for his friend. He does anything for his friends and dearie; I know you are more than a friend to that little hiccup." Alvin laughed.

Astrid got herself out of Alvin's grip then asked in cocky tone, "So do you have a cell for me or something? It's gotta smell better there then it does right here." Alvin laughed again and pushed her deeper into his domain.

With one glace back Astrid whispered, "Please, Hiccup… Don't come."

.

.

.

**So I hope you all liked it! Please tell me what you think! I would love to go on but I am always open to ideas and help and what you think I could do better. **

**Next Chapter will have Hiccup. **

**Thanks Guys! Xx**

**-FreeJoy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So I got chapter two up! :D I hope you all really like it! Oh also I have my updating schedule plan! It will be at the end of this chapter! **

**Oh and sadly I still don't own anything…. ): maybe someday I will! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saving Astrid Chapter Two**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiccup yawned as he rolled over in his bed. Blinking a few times before his vision focused in, he sat up and scratched the back of his head while another yawn escaped his mouth. He looked around to see that Toothless was gone. "That's weird…" The young Viking mumbled getting out of bed, and putting his fur vest on. After making his way down stairs, he realized his dad wasn't even up yet. Hiccup went over to the door and pulled it open. The sun was not in the sky, but its glow was growing brighter. "Toothless?" Hiccup whispered fiercely. "Humm…." Hiccup slumped. Pulling on his boot he started to walk around town. He saw nothing out of place, not even the sight of Tuffnut and Ruffnut passed out on the ground with red marks on their heads. While everyone was still asleep in their homes.

Hiccup decided to go back home and wait for Toothless there. On his way home Hiccup walked by Astrid's house. He thought, "I hope she's doing alright," with a small smile pulling at his lips, he couldn't help but smile when he thought of the two kisses they have shared. "She's looked so tried these past few days." He finished his thoughts.

.

Hiccup got back to his house and started breakfast for his dad, while biting into a roll of bread himself. Sitting down at the table, he got out a piece of paper, his ink pot, and pen. He started to sketch the body of a Deadly Natter. He drew the wings stretched out and ready to fly, the spikes on the tail ready to fly out and kill, and, without even noticing, he had drawn a young girl rider, with a braid, on the dragon's back, and slowly wrote Astrid above the girl.

"Ah, young love!" Stoick boomed into the young boy's ear.

"Ow… Dad…" Hiccup said flatly, putting his hand over his drawing. "Come on, Dad… It was just a dragon." The boy tried to tell a cover story without blushing.

"Ohh, so it wasn't a love letter?" Stoick laughed and danced around while he got his food. "Then why ya coverin' it? Huh?" Stoick nudged his son playfully on his way to the door. Stoick didn't realize he knocked Hiccup out of his chair.

"Geesh…" Hiccup sighed, putting his hand on his forehead. He stood up and started to gather his papers. Hiccup piled all of the loose papers up and shoved them into the cover of a book.

Hiccup cleaned up after he put breakfast away. The whole time he was tidying the house he was wondering where Toothless could be. He realized it was almost time for training class. "Well… I guess I just won't have a dragon today." Hiccup rolled his eyes stepping out the door.

Walking over to the training arena was a sad and lonely walk for Hiccup. He hated when Toothless wondered off. True, he can't fly away, but he can walk, and sometimes that worries Hiccup even more. Trying to put it all in the back of his mind, Hiccup jogged into the arena to find everyone already there and waiting.

"Hey everyone, sorry for the wait," Hiccup apologized.

"You should be! We have been waiting for like, 7 years!" Snotlout retorted.

"Gee… I am so sorry I am a few minutes late," Hiccup looked around "Where's Astrid?"

"No clue." Ruffnut slurred, sliding down her dragon's face.

"She is probably still sleeping; we had a great night last night." Snotlout stretched, acting cool.

"What? Whatever dude. She would never even be caught dead with you. Like, you know… not breathing dead, she like… hates you…." Tuffnut replied. Hiccup couldn't help but bite back a smile and laugh at the look on Snotlout's face.

"Okay, well I am sure she will show up." Hiccup grabbed his notebook.

"Hey, Hiccup, where is Toothless?" Fishlegs asked raising his hand.

"I don't know…" Hiccup sighed turning toward Fishlegs.

"What's that on your face?" Snotlout inquired rudely. "'Aquid'? What's an 'Aquid'?"

"What?" Hiccup raised an eye brow and grabbed a nearby shield and looked at his face in the metal. "Crap…" He muttered under his breath before walking over to water trough and then dipping his hand in the water to wipe away the black ink on his face.

"So, what was it?" Snotlout asked from his 'desk'. "How do you end up with ink on your face? Geesh… What a dork!"

"Will you just shut up, Snotlout." Hiccup came back. "I was writing something and I must have laid my hand on the wet ink. Is that so hard to understand?" Hiccup sighed again. "Where are you Astrid? You would have him shut up and be ready to listen," He thought. "Okay! So…." Hiccup cleared his throat, "Today's lesson will be," Hiccup was interrupted by the sound of Toothless's roar. "Toothless?" Hiccup spun around to see his dragon running in the arena right at him. "What's up bud?"

Toothless started to herd his rider out of the arena. "Ah… okay, Okay! Ah… so yeah, class is over!" Hiccup yelled back to everyone as he jumped on Toothless's back. Everyone sat there staring at each other before running to their dragons to follow after their friend.

Hiccup rode on Toothless, who was going so fast he had to shut his eyes due the stinging wind. Toothless started to slow a little so Hiccup could open his dry eyes. He blinked quickly, allowing his vision to clear. "Whoa…. Bud. Where are we?" Hiccup questioned his dragon, "Is this the Dead Forest out by Mildew's place?" He put his face down close to Toothless's. The Night Fury nodded as his eyes scanned the ground.

Toothless spotted where he was looking for. There was a line of trees that had been taken down by something with great force. Hiccup sat up straight to look over Toothless's head. Cocking an eyebrow, he tilted his head to the side as they got closer to whatever had made this mess. A branch whipped Hiccup's arm. "Ow!" He snapped, rubbing his arm. He gasped when he felt a thick, sticky liquid. Looking down at his hand he saw it covered in blood. Hiccup grabbed where the branch had hit him and looked at his untouched sleeve that was now stained with blood. "Whose blood is-" Hiccup looked away from his arm when Toothless landed. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out the breathing mass in front of him.

"Stormfly!" Hiccup jumped off Toothless and ran over to the bleeding dragon. "Stormfly! What happened girl?" Hiccup brushed dirt off of the Natter's face. Stormfly slowly sat up, only to fall back down. "Whoa, whoa girl, take it easy." Hiccup put his hands up, shaking them at Stormfly. "Toothless, go get that rock for her head." Hiccup pointed at a big boulder sitting about 80 or so feet away from the hurt dragon.

Walking around Stormfly, Hiccup tried to figure out what had happened to the poor girl. Why did she crash? Why was she on this side of the island? And of course, what happened to Astrid?

Hiccup carefully grabbed Stormfly's wing and stretched it out, looking at all the wounds. She had some deep gashes seeping blood, small cuts all over her body and wings and the edge of her left wing had a branch about as big as Hiccup's arm stuck through it.

Hiccup covered his mouth, trying to not throw up. "Geesh… that was one sharp branch. Ahh… girl, that has gotta hurt…" Hiccup sighed, rubbing the Deadly Natter's face before lifting her head so Toothless could slide the rock under.

.

The small Viking continued to inspect her injuries until he heard Fishlegs's voice yelling "Hiccup!" cut through the woods.

"Over here," He called back, "I'm glad you guys could find me. I'm gonna need some help." He sighed again, gesturing to the bloody Stormfly as everyone gasped.

The flight back into town was quiet. Stormfly hung between Toothless and Hookfang on a make-shift platform. Astrid was still nowhere to be found. Hiccup had sent Fishlegs and Ruffnut out to look for her around the wreck site, but nothing. Hiccup knew once he got Stormfly to Gobber he would come back with Toothless and look for her himself though. "Dear Thor, please let her be okay where ever she is," He whispered.

.

"Aye, what happened to the ol' girl?" Gobber asked looking at her wounds. "Look like she took a mighty fall."

"Yeah, she must have…" Hiccup patted Stormfly on the side.

"How'd Astrid take the fall?" Gobber asked

Hiccup clenched his fists "I don't know… we couldn't find her…" He looked down as he spoke.

Gobber's jaw dropped and as his first aid box hit the ground with a thud, "Ya couldn't find 'er?"

"Yeah… we couldn't, but I swear I will find her!" Hiccup didn't realize he yelled the last part. "Please, just take care of Stormfly. I need to talk to my dad." Hiccup said seriously while walking away as Toothless followed.

Hiccup burst through the door of the great hall were his dad was consoling a newlywed couple. "Excuse this," Hiccup said darkly.

"Hiccup?" Stoick questioned the boy due to the dark tone in his voice.

Hiccup walked by his dad and not stopping, he grabbed the fur of his top and pulled the huge man with him.

"Whoa, Hiccup? Are ya okay?" Stoick asked bending down to his son's level, "What's wrong boy?"

"Astrid is missing." Hiccup stated in the same dark tone, his head still down but he looked up his dad with his eyes.

"No…" Stoick stood up straight. "It's not possible… is it?"

"I didn't thinks so but don't worry dad. I will find her. I promise." Hiccup told his father intensely.

"Hiccup…" Stoick mumbled as Hiccup walked to the door, where Toothless was waiting for him.

Hiccup looked back at his dad one last time. Stoick stood there in utter shock. "Tell her parents, but tell them not to worry. I WILL save Astrid." Hiccup declared as he ran out the door with Toothless.

.

.

.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! :D Be sure to tell me what you think! **

**Oh and also, I have an update schedule now! :D I am going to update this story every two weeks on (or before) Sunday. I get very busy this time of year and don't want to have to rush the story.**

**And if for some reason I am unable to update on the Sunday I was supposed to I will have it up within the next few days. If for some reason I can't get it up in that amount of time I will have an info chapter up telling when I will have it up and why I am so late. **

**But let's hope that, that -^ (it's an arrow) doesn't happen. So yeahhh please keep reading and tell me what you think! [:**

**Xx-FreeJoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone!**

**So sorry about the wait! Hope it wasn't too long! I had more than I thought going on this week!**

**I am also now starting to do this new thing… when you see '' it will be thoughts and when you see "" it will be speaking.. kay?**

**I hope you enjoy chapter three! **

**Oh just so you know I add my own little character into the story make things a little more dramatic in the next chapter… [; be sure to tell me what you think! :D**

**Please R & R! [:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saving Astrid Chapter Three**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sitting in her little cell, Astrid leaned against the cold melt bars. "You know, I really didn't think that Alvin would seriously have had a cell to put me in," Astrid groaned to the thin shaking guard, who just pointed his spear at her.

"Soo… scary," Astrid teased sarcastically, thinking to herself 'It's like they want me to break out,' then she asked, "Do you even know how to use that thing?" She arched an eyebrow. "Personally I prefer an axe. You know, easy to throw, not heavy, but not light. Oh, plus they have two sharp edges so that makes them even better for… well… killing things." Astrid shrugged with an evil smile.

The guard gulped and shivered. He looked around nervously like someone would jump out and attack him any second.

Astrid jumped up quickly with an eager look in her eyes, and then asked excitedly. "What's your favorite part about killing things!?"

The man jumped back, his eyes huge.

'This is too easy…' Astrid thought again as she chuckled to herself quietly. "Sooo?" She pushed. "Ah, fine you leave me no choice. My favorite part is the blood. Watching it poor and seep from the wounds. As it starts to form a puddle," Astrid spoke in a slow, eerie tone. All the color seemed to have faded from the guards face. "Or maybe…" Astrid added, "The sound of bones….." she slowed down even more before she yelled "Snapping!" The girl smirked as the man's knees buckled, his eyes rolled back as he collapsed to the ground with a thud.

"Yep, to easy." The witty blonde clapped her hands together to get rid of the dirt on her as she stood up. Reaching through the bars she rolled the guy over to find his spear that he had let fall under him.

Grabbing just under the head of it she slowly tried to pull the spear to her but it didn't budge. "Gah… really?" She sighed annoyed as she threw her head back. Changing her stance and grabbing it tighter she yanked on the spear pulling it out from under the guard but not without cost, because he jumped up after Astrid got the spear into her cell.

Astrid stood there holding the spear, looking at him through the bars and smiled widely.

"HEY!?" he snapped, fumbling in his pocket to grab his knife. Once he found it he cut the rope keeping the cell door locked and swung it open.

Astrid smiled wider and dropped the spear. "Thanks! Just helped me a ton!" She laughed as she ran at the man, who had spread his legs to appear bigger. Astrid summer salted under him and ran off.

As she ran she thought, 'Geesh… Hiccup would have up more of a fight than that wimp..' She laughed to herself, "I really hope he doesn't come for me…" She sighed as she slowed to a walk to catch her breath. "I haven't even been gone a full day." Astrid looked at the sun that hung low in the Outcast sky. 'Yeah, they probably just think I have been out flying,' Astrid paused then gasped 'Stormfly! I hope you're okay too…'

Creeping onto the docks Astrid looked for a small boat or ship that she could man all the way back to Berk. She looked around but everything they had was either super big or just little fishing boats and Astrid did NOT want to row all the way home. "Gahh… why are you all so big?" She asked the big ships.

Off toward town a bell started to ring. "Scared-e-pants must have finally made it to town hall," Astrid whispered. Slowly walking back toward town, Astrid mentally smacked herself, "I am such an idiot…" she muttered to herself as she hid behind a post. A group of Outcast boys walked by, talking about how they had just killed a Deadly Nadder. Astrid had to hold herself back, 'please dear Thor not Stormfly.'

Once they boys walked away Astrid looked after them with a discussed look on her face, 'I can't believe we use to be like that.' She shook her blonde head before peaking around the pole. 'Maybe…' she pondered as she snuck around, 'if I can just find where they have their dragons are locked up,' Astrid rolled on the ground to pass a look out.

Seeing the Outcast arena she made her way to it. After she got there she ran toward one of the locked cells and began to push the lock bar up.

Astrid pushed the lock with all her force and jumped when someone's loud "HEY!" cut across the arena.

Spinning around Astrid stared across the arena at a Viking boy who looked a few years older than her. Circling around she prepared herself to run past him when he ran at her. Astrid slid to a stop and pivoted around. As she sprinted toward the door, she looked back to see the blonde boy closing in on her.

Astrid was almost to the door when the boy grabbed a hatchet that was on his hip and threw it at her.

The weapon spun through the air sideways and clipped the side of Astrid's left ankle.

"Ah!" she yelped as she used her hands to brace her fall. "Crap, crap, crap, crap…" She continued to mutter as she tried to crawl away but the pain in her foot was too much to ignore. She was about to grab her bleeding ankle when she saw pair of black boots in front of her.

"So… where do you think you're going?" A smooth voice asked.

Astrid pulled her right leg under her body, then pushed herself off the ground with only her right leg. She then threw her body into the air and swung her leg at the blonde boy in attempt to kick him but he caught her calf and held her up by her right leg.

"Nice try Blondie." He smirked.

"Like you're one to talk," She spat at him as she punched him in the stomach.

He cringed, grinding his teeth. "It's gonna take more than that to get me down," He seethed through his teeth before throwing Astrid on the ground violently.

.

.

.

***40 hours later***

Astrid's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" she mumbled before trying to lift her hand to her head, only to find it tied behind her back with her other hand. "Great…." She grumbled.

"Astrid, dearie," Alvin's voice boomed from somewhere in the darkness. "I'm glad that hit didn't kill you, you have been out cold for almost two days. Your ankle and head where bleeding pretty bad, Cull doesn't know his strength." Alvin laughed.

Lifting her head Astrid felt a stinging pain. She tried her best to look around and pin-point where his voice was coming from. She tilted her head up to see no moon or sun she knew she had to have been inside.

"Alvin!" she called to the darkness, "Stop being such a girl and show yourself!"

A knife flew pass her face. "Watch what you say there little lady," Alvin spoke as he stepped into Astrid's view.

"See, she is feisty." The blonde boy laughed as he stepped up beside Astrid and twisted her arms behind her harder. "Watch your mouth if you want to keep it…" he said through clenched teeth into her ear.

His breath drifted across Astrid's face and she gaged.

"So, Astrid, I am surprised Hiccup hasn't come to save his "girlie friend" yet." Alvin stepped closer to her.

"I am no his girlfriend. Yeah, sure, I am a girl and a friend, but that's it!" Astrid protested. "Plus, he won't come for me," She tried to make her face and voice convincing but she knew it as false hope. 'I have been gone almost three days… I'm sure he has all of Berk looking for me...' "He knows I can take care of myself!" she retorted back.

"Yeah, yeah," Alvin sniffed, "I know you can, but I have heard of how he looks at you, the way you hug him and he sighs, the way you pull him in for a kiss, your fights together where you leave for hours and he worries, and I know he would do anything to save ya, Astrid." Alvin explained as he circled around her.

Astrid's breathing had picked up and she gasped, "You have spies on Berk?"

Alvin and the blonde boy chuckled darkly. "You have no clue how many of the new families that have moved to Berk are my little spies."

"What!? How!? NO WAY! Stoick would have seen through -"

"But Stoick aint as smart as ya think!" Alvin yelled. "I have had them watching that little hiccup and every little move that boy makes. And I have been told that he is happiest when with you…. Or that Night Fury, so it is perfect I could capture you so easily." Alvin grabbed Astrid's braid and forced her to look him in the eye. "Well… I guess that is enough fun for now. Take her back to her cell. Cull, you stand guard. Tomorrow, little Astrid will show us how to train a dragon." An evil smile spread across the Outcast leader's face, and then he vanished in to the darkness.

.

.

.

The blonde boy walked Astrid back to her cell and then tied a new rope to lock her in.

"Try to get pass me…" he winked.

"Ah… gross…" Astrid rolled her eyes, "You don't scare me." The Berk said while slumping against the wall and sliding to the ground. "Seriously, I deal with a bigger idiot than you on a daily bias…" Astrid turned her blue eyes to the boy, who was now on sitting on the ground just on the other side of the bars. "So… what was your name? Coal?" she questioned in a dull, bored tone.

"Close," he laughed. "Cull. C.U. L. L. It's got more of a U sound to it." He smiled and looked at Astrid. His bright green eyes caught hers and held them for a few seconds to long.

Astrid turned her head away quickly. She then thought 'Ew.. no Astrid… so what he is kinda cute…. He has got nothin' on Hiccup….. Hiccup…' she sighed leaning her head back on the wall.

"Whattya thinking about Astrid?" Cull asked in a now softer tone.

"First, don't talk to me with the tone," Astrid snapped, "Second, nothing. Just how much I want to go home." Astrid said still looking at the wall not wanting to look at the Outcast.

"Geesh…. Okay…"Cull mumbled. He slid away from the cell, "I'll just stand guard then."

It was silent for a minute or two then Cull spoke again, "You may want to get some sleep; Alvin's got big plans for you tomorrow." Cull said quietly to warn Astrid.

"Great…" Astrid grumbled before falling into a dreamless sleep.

.

.

.

The next morning Astrid woke with a start when Cull dropped a pan full of a chunky food in next to her. Astrid grabbed the back if her aching head and yawned, "Yummy…." As she gagged on the scent. Looking at the bowl for another second, she decided to pushed it away with her foot.

"You may wanna eat something." Cull said squatting down.

"I think I'll pass..." She gagged again.

"Okay…" The blonde boy shrugged, "But you are training a dragon today so you may need your strength."

"I'm what!?" Astrid snapped her head toward Cull.

"Alvin told you that yesterday. He wants to see what you know." His tone was serious.

Astrid's face dropped, 'I remember he did say that now…. Crap… Wait?' "What kinda dragon is it?" She asked standing up. She hadn't realized how much her body hurt until she pulled herself up and felt her head spin. The altitude change was throwing draggers at her as she leaned against the wall for suport. 'Please say a Deadly Nadder…or a Monstrous Nightmare,' she silently prayed.

"Well, Alvin knows you ride a Nadder and he remembers when pretended to be that Heather girl and how you trained that Nightmare so… I am sure it won't be either of those." Cull informed her.

"Lovely…" Astrid groaned.

"Well we should get going. Alvin is waiting in the arena." Cull opened the cell door, grabbed Astrid's arms and tied her wrist together behind her and pulled her with him.

.

.

.

Once in the arena, Astrid looked around for a sign of what the dragon might be. There were no claw marks, scorch marks, just broken pieces and piles of woods.

"Astrid!" Alvin roared from his seat outside the stadium, "Are ya ready to train a dragon?"

Cull cut the ropes on Astrid's wrist before throwing her to the ground and walking away to join Alvin. A man shut the gate after Cull, locking Astrid in.

"So, Astrid, are ya ready to meet your new dragon?" Alvin questioned the Berk.

Astrid got up off the ground and yelled back confidently, "Stormfly is my ONLY dragon, but I will train this dragon!"

"Hahahhah…" The Outcast leader chuckled "Good…"

A gate was opened and Astrid stared at it waiting for something to happen. 'I have so got this…' she told herself.

Astrid stood there in a defense position, waiting for something. After a few minutes of nothing Astrid took a cautious step forward. She heard a growl growing from the cell before an ear piercing scream cut through, blowing Astrid back to the wall with back breaking force.

Falling to the ground, Astrid lay there a moment before pushing herself up, only to be met by the huge face of a Thunder Drum.

"Hiccup… Help…" She gulped.

.

.

.

While the Outcasts watched the show Astrid was giving as she ran, dodged and hid from the loud attacks of the angry Thunder Drum; Alvin pulled Cull aside.

He got close to the young boy's ear and told him his orders. "I want you to take a small boat and go to the edge of Berk. If no one finds you in a few hours get closer and get yourself caught. I know that you can take care of yourself. But I want you to find, or ask for, Stoick's brat, Hiccup. Once you get to talk to him, tell him that we don't need 'im any more. That we are going to keep Astrid and that she is going to be our dragon trainer. Got all that?" Alvin enquired as he backed away. Cull gave Alvin a curt nod before running off to following orders.

Alvin laughed softly as he turned back to watch Astrid, who had just gotten thrown off of the dragon's tail. "I've got big plans for you Astrid…" Alvin slurred with an evil smile.

.

.

.

**Well there is chapter three! I hope you al like it! So what do you think of Cull? A little bi-polar huh? **

**So just so you know Cull is about 16 maybe 17 years old. I am going in this story that Astrid, Hiccup and the other kids on Berk are about 13-14 now so they are a little order. Personally I could never fully believe they were only supposed to be 11… NO WAY! But yeah…anywhoo back to Cull. He is about 5'9, short-ish blonde hair (kinda like a Draco look from Harry Potter but you know shaggy and dirtier), it is about the same color to it is almost more white than blonde; he has bright green eyes, and no major battle scars… thus far…. Heheheheh… [; **

**Okay so once again I am really sorry for the wait but like I have said… I get really busy this time of year and yeahh… **

**I am also SUPER sorry it there are errors and things that should be better but I just didn't have time to get it to my editor :P but I tried my best to catch everything. I hope you all enjoy! Feel free to review [:**

**Xx -FreeJoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I am sooo sooo sorry that this chapter is a little late. I have just had one thing after another this break…plus I had like no motivation to write this chapter.. I know that is horrible to say but I really was dreading writing this chapter… but I hope it is still a good enough chapter. **

**Anywhoo! How everyone's was Christmas? I hope it was wonderful!**

**So… enjoy this chapter! Please R & R! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saving Astrid: Chapter 4**

.

.

.

A dull light flickered from the upstairs bedroom at Stoick the Vast's home on the island of Berk. The moon was now falling from its high point in the sky. Hiccup sat at his table in his room glaring down at a black in covered map.

"Gahh!" Hiccup threw his head back in frustration. Pulling at his hair, he sighed and looked back down at the map with softer eyes. He pushed the map aside and laid his head down on his arms. He turned his head to look at his sleeping dragon. He was that Toothless was getting a good night's rest, that was the only reason Hiccup even came home, so Toothless could sleep and eat.

'It's almost been 4 days,' Hiccup thought, then continued, 'Astrid… Where are you? I have been all over Berk, to Dragon Island… Hiccup sighed as he thought back to the past few days that had ended with a ink covered map.

_(Remembering)_

_After finding Stormfly and taking her back to Gobber Hiccup and Toothless had gone back to they had found her. They had searched the scene for what felt like days that only turned out to be hours. After they had moving branches, pulling up trees, moving mountains of dirt and more there was still no sign of the missing Berk._

_Nothing at all. Not a foot print, not a piece of fabric or a strand of hair. Hiccup would stop his digging and searching to sigh in aspiration and scratch at his head. Toothless would drop his head and nudge his rider to comfort him._

_After all but ripping the forest apart Hiccup and Toothless returned to home. The sky was turning dark with the moon slowly rising._

_They went to the town hall where he asked Gobber who was sitting with his dad how Stormfly was doing. _

_Gobber reported that she was no longer bleeding but would not be flying or a few days. Hiccup thanked him before he turned to his dad and saying a soft good night._

_Once Hiccup got to his home he feed Toothless and went up to his room. He sat at his desk and got out his ink and paper to start to draw a map of Berk._

_Hiccup's map had all of the major landscapes and bodies of water. After that he drew the dragon laying ground, the nest and then Outcast Island on the corners as big circles. _

_Hiccup had not realized that Toothless had come up and gone to sleep because now the sun was coming up and was sitting shaking his leg waiting for Toothless to wake up. After Toothless woke up they were off to search all of Berk._

_Hiccup remembered flying over Berk with Toothless at the end of that second day with still no trace of Astrid. They had been to Mildew's and back to town. North, south, east, and west it didn't matter. Hiccup remembered the feeling of that second day. He thought back to the words he had said to his dad about how he would save Astrid but… When?_

_He thought about the about the nightmare he had that second night. _

_That horrible vision of Astrid de…._

_Hiccup sat up and shook the thoughts from his mind._

_That nightmare would haunt him until he found Astrid… Alive._

_The third day he and Toothless had flown to the old dragon nest, also known as Dragon Island. It was mre like a waste land ._

_After searching the ash and dirt for hours Hiccup knew that Astrid wasn;t there. He sat down on the ash covered earth and looked around as Toothless curled around him._

_He thought back to the fight with Red Death and he looked down at his legs and sighing. He then looked at Toothless and breathed "Thanks again Bud." As he patted the Night Fury on the head. "Okay… well let's go home." _

_Once back to Berk and in his house Hiccup had heard his father's loud voice painted with worry as he talked to Gobber._

"_Gobber, I'm worried 'bout the boy. He isn' eatin' or sleeping." Stoick sighed to his good friend as he sat down. Gobber's reply was, "Well, ya know he has been mighty worried about -"_

"_I know Gobber!" But what can I do? He is gone all day and up all night. He only comes home so Toothless can sleep and eat. He doesn't even talk…" Stoick stopped when Hiccup had pushed through the door. "Hiccup.." He spoke softly._

"_Hey Dad." Hiccup said with a small wave as he walked to their kitchen._

"_How- How was your day?" Stoick asked excited for a reply, but all he got back was a shrug._

_By that time Toothless had came into the room, fish still in mouth, and was now on his way upstairs. _

_Hiccup walked up the stairs with a piece of bread in his hand, not another word came from his mouth._

"_Did ya see that Gobber?" Stoick asked with tears in his eyes._

"_Aye.. Stoick I'm sorry but-"_

"_He spoke! And took some bread! Oh thank you Thor!" _

_Hiccup couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face when he heard his dad sound so relieved. Trying to sleep that third night was a lost cause. No matter how hard he tried nothing worked. He laid there counting Toothless's deep breaths until he got to somewhere around 890. _

_He could see the faint glow of the sun in the sky. He decided to just get out of bed and wait for Toothless. One Toothless had ate they walked through town before taking off. Walking through town Hiccup tried to ignore they looks and whispers from everyone as he walked. He walked by his friends and overheard their conversation. _

_Fishlegs said something about him losing weight and getting even smaller. Snotlout said something about him and that he was finally going crazy. Ruff and Tuff where about to add their 4 cents, when Toothless walked by before Hiccup._

Hiccup remembered that fourth day very well because it was just now coming to a close.

_He and Toothless had flown out to the nesting/laying grounds. It was the one last hope best the only other place not covered in black ink on his map, Outcast Island._

_They had looked all over the colorful island and nothing. There wasn't even a dragon to be seen._

_Hiccup decided to stay there a little while and think. The only other options are that Astrid was on Outcast Island or… dead. For once in his life Hiccup prayed that Astrid was on Outcast Island._

_Hiccup remembered laying back on the sandy beach and watching the clouds. He knew he was wasting a beautiful day but he had this feeling that Astrid was on Outast Island and that he should wait until tomorrow. _

The rest of that day went by in a blur until he got home and to the point where he was and to the point he was at right now.

The moon was still falling in the sky. Hiccup hear a creak behind him and he turned his head to see Toothless's large eye right next to him.

"See that Bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless as he gestured to his ink covered map. Toothless growled and bared his teeth.

"You should go back to sleep. We head out tomorrow afternoon for Outcast Island." Hiccup told Toothless before putting his head down on his arms.

Toothless grabbed an extra blanket and put it over Hiccup.

The young Viking smiled and a soft "Thanks Toothless.." he slipped in to a sugar coated dream land.

- Hiccup's Dream -

Hiccup and Astrid sat side by side. The sun was high in Berk's bright sky, Stormfly and Toothless rolled in the long grass behind them.

"Hey Hiccup?" Astrid asked as she put her head on his shoulder.

"What is it Astrid?" Was his short reply. Hiccup realized now how much he loved her voice, the scent from her hair… he loved her… he jumped a little at his own words. 'I love Astrid? Wait… when did this-"

"Hiccup? Are you even listening to me?" Astrid had pushed away from his shoulder and was now looking him in his green eyes.

"Ah.. uh, sorry Astrid…. I zoned out…" Hiccup said in a sheepish tone.

"Astrid sighed and then re-said, " I wanted to thank you again for saving me." She smiled with a light blush crossing her cheeks.

The Viking boy felt his hear flutter seeing her cute smile and blush. "Of course Astrid," He smiled as he slowly put his hand on the back of her neck to guide Astrid's face to his. Astrid had closed her eyes and as Hiccup closed his eye he…

- End Dream -

…fell off the chair.

"Ouch…" He muttered. He looked up at Toothless who was looking down at him with a toothless smile. "Hey Bud." Hiccup smiled to his dragon.

He yawned and stretched, "Oh, wow…. I slept in… I guess little to no sleep for four days gets to you after so long. Well Toothless… ya ready to go to Outcast Island. Because today…. We save Astrid.

(Insert dramatic music)

Once outside and on Toothless, Hiccup thought, 'What if she isn't…" He mentally smacked himself. "OKAY! Let's go!" And with that Toothless took off.

They were barely off the island when Hiccup spotted a small ship behind a rock.

"Hey Toothless… do you see that?"

Toothless nodded and cut around to go in behind the ship.

"That's an Outcast ship!" Hiccup whispered loudly.

Toothless growled and shot out the sail with a plasma blast. He landed on the ship with a thud and Hiccup jumped off looking for its driver. After looking around Hiccup noticed two major things.

The anchor was down

There was no one on deck.

.

Cull rushed upon the deck of his ship after hearing a loud blast and thud. He did not expect to be a greeted by the huge face of a Night Fury.

Before Cull could scream or even think Toothless had him pinned down and was screaming in his face.

"That's enough Toothless." The Berk patted his raging dragon as he stepped closer to the Outcast. The blonde boy was shaking because it's not every day a Night Fury screams in your face. Deep inside Cull had an evil smile because he knew who that the small Viking boy was. The metal left leg and a Night Fury proved he had to be Hiccup Haddock.

"So… Outcast… What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well…" Cull started as he stood up. "I'm looking for you. Hiccup Haddock – Dragon trainer. I have a message from Alvin. We are no longer after you. We have found our dragon trainer." Cull never broke eye contact with Hiccup.

"What?" Hiccup asked blown away, 'no way, Astrid?'

"Alvin is shocked you haven't come to save her but yes, to answer your thoughts, Astrid has decided to stay and become our personal dragon trainer." Cull chuckled.

Hiccup (being very out of character stepped up to Cull, kicked his feet out from under him then punched him in the face.

Cull was out cold.

Hiccup then said to Toothless, "Let's take him back with us." Toothless just stood there blinking. "Well…? Are you going to help me?" Hiccup asked as he tied Cull's wrists together and then throwing him over Toothless's back.

.

Once back on Berk Hiccup had Cull, who was now wake sporting a lovely black eye, tied up in the arena with his friends and their dragons surrounding him.

Cull was listening to a dark haired, loud mouth blab on about how he couldn't believe Hiccup had punched someone out cold.

"Okay Snotlout…" Hiccup sighed, "We get it, But now… What do we do with him?" Hiccup glared at Cull.

"Let's rip his hair out strand by strand!" Ruffnut yelled.

"No! Let's beat him with an iron bar!" Snotlout protested.

Tuffnut then added, "I say we take him back to Outcast Island and use him as bait an all that to get them to hand Astrid over to us."

Everyone stared at the boy twin in shock.

"What?" He asked with a shrug.

"That is actually a really good idea… Hiccup replied still frozen in shock.

Cull laughed, "like that will work. I am nothing more than an a tool. He will let you do-"

Fishlegs cut Cull off, "You may believe tht but still, an Outcast would have more trouble killing or harming another Outcast than one of us."

"Soo… shall we go you to Outcast Island?" Hiccup asked in a chipper yet booming tone.

"Yeah!: Everyone held as they took to their dragons.

"Snotlout, take the outcast with you and Hookfang." Hiccup ordered.

"Not a problem…" Snotlout laughed as he pulled Cull over to Hookfang.

.

As they flew the only sound was Cull's screams as Hookfang would drop him and let him fall about 50 feet and then catch him.

The long trip to Outcast Island was only mere hours on dragons and before they knew it they were above the Island. Hiccup asked Cull, "So where is Alvin keeping Astrid?"

"I told you. He isn't keeping her anywhere. She wants to stay here."

It was now Snotlout's turn to punch Cull. "Truth, please."

"She is training a Thunder Drum in the arena." Cull replied defeated.

"A Thunder Drum?!" Hiccup asked shocked. Cull nodded. Not even a minute later there was a loud roar that rang from the cage covered arena. "There!" Hiccup yelled.

Flying over to the arena they all landed on the top with a loud bang.

Alvin looked up at the sound. "About time…" He muttered to himself.

Hiccup looked through the cage and gasped when he spotted Astrid.

Starting from foot to head she was a mess. She was missing her right boot and her tights had been torn to shreds, her armor shirt was missing skulls around her waist, the tight wrapping of her shirt had been ripped and the pieces that still held to her skin had been colored red, one of her shoulder pads had been ripped off and a gash on her collar bone was seeping blood down her front and back. Hiccup moved up to her face, he was glad to see that she had only a few scratches on her face and her eyes still shinned bright and with energy. They biggest shock was her long blonde braid was gone. Her hair now above her shoulders with uneven edges that a spike from the dragon's tall would have left.

Astrid was so into her fight with the Thunder Drum she had not noticed her friends had come until she ended up on her back and was looking up to see Hiccup looking back at her. "Hic-" Astrid started as she coughed up blood and tried to get up.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled shaking the cage. "Toothless! Let's go!"

.

.

.

**End of Chapter four! I really hope you all like it! I am sorry is a little after midnight. But I got it done! I really hope that you all don't mind but I didn't get the chance to re-read so I hope they aren't to bad…. Sorry!**

**Oh but guess what? next chapter….is the last? Are you ready? :D **

**R & R please! :D**

**xx- FreeJoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMGEE! You guys! I made it! :D**

**I got my laptop working (knock on wood) and got it up! **

**Well as I told you all… this is the last chapter to Saving Astrid. I hope you all enjoy this last part. [:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saving Astrid Final Chapter (Five)

.

.

.

Astrid grabbed a piece of a broken shield and hid behind it. She wiped the blood from mouth with a sigh. The young girl's whole body was shaking. 'Hiccup?' "No way…" She looked around to fine his face. Astrid felt her legs starting to shake and go out on her. "Hiccup..? Was that really you?" her small, weak voice asked. She coughed again falling to her back with a groan. She stared up to the sky; her eye's going out of focus.

She couldn't move any more. Running and fighting off the angry dragon all night without stop had worn her out. The beast never stopped. Its red eyes wide and full of rage the glowed after her all night.

Astrid's now short hair fell across her face. She could feel the ground shake as the Thunder Drum got closer to her. "At least… I got to see you... Hic…" Astrid said softly as her eyes finally focused on Hiccup's face just long enough before they closed as her voice faded away.

"NO!" Hiccup yelled as he saw Astrid stop moving. "Blast it Bud!" He yelled. The Night Fury blasted a hole on the caging and the Berks jumped in.

The Outcast yelled in rage but a loud roar from Hookfang shut them all up. Alvin sat up watching it all go down. He had no interest in killing anyone. True he doesn't like the Berks but he never wanted to kill a child. He got up from his chair and began to walk away.

Cull's voice cut through the air to Alvin's ears when he ran up to him, "Alvin this has gone too far!"

Alvin looked at Cull over his shoulder and the only words that left his mouth were, "I'm done with this," and he continued to walk away.

"Alvin?" Cull asked as he walked with the Outcast leader.

"Just go…"

Cull nodded and ran back.

When Cull got back he saw all the dragons where trying to get the rain dragon calm. Their riders trying the same.

Cull looked over at Astrid to see Hiccup with her.

"Come on… Astrid. Hey Astrid, come on…" Hiccup spoke to the pale, blonde as he tapped her cheeks and face.

No sounds or movement came from Astrid. Hiccup felt a tear roll down his cheek as he continued to try and wake up his personal sleeping beauty.

Cull ran over to the group of Berks, thinking to may be better to not bother Hiccup, and help them. "Hey! You loud mouth!" Cull yelled.

"It's Snotlout, gah... where do people even get "Loudmouth?" Snotlout added really annoyed.

"We need to just knock it out! It was drugged! All it wanted is to taste blood!" Cull tried to help.

The Berks stared at him and then Ruffnut asked, "You're helping us?" Cull nodded as his eyes flicked over to Astrid.

"I love guys that do that…." Ruff added as she grabbed his collar and smiled at him.

Cull laughed and a smiled pulled at his lips as he looked at the goofy girl. "Now, let's take this dragon down."

While the other and the outcast worked on bring down the blood thirsty Thunder Drum, Hiccup had started to taste blood from when he had been biting his lip.

He had let one tear fall and that would be the only one that would. Hiccup stood up a glare in his eyes that had never been there before.

It was the glare of a Viking ready to kill.

Toothless looked at his rider and pulled away with fear.

Hiccup was about to do something that he never could do and never wanted to until he heard a coughing fit rip from Astrid's body. Turning on his heels and looked back at her as her eyes opened just enough to see her bright blue eyes that looked a little faded.

"Astrid…" Hiccup gasped as he went back to her and pulled her into his arms.

.

.

.

(Astrid's POV)

I could feel his warmth again. I could feel I was alive, the flow of energy once again filling my body. I tried to smile because I was was so glad I could feel everything again. The last few moments had been the scariest of my life.

_._

_I had felt my breath leave my lungs just after Hiccup yelled my name and then I saw his face then it faded away for what I thought would have been the last time._

_I opened my eyes to be met by a dull light off in the distance. I tried to call out but I no longer had a voice. I searched the dull, empty space looking for any form of life… or even movement... I craned my neck to see if there was an end to this place when I felt a hand come down on my shoulder._

_Jumping, I turned around to see the wrinkly face of my grandfather. I gasped, "Grandpa," with no sound._

_He smiled back at me and put his hand on my head. I smile as I looked at the man I haven't seen for at least six years. I bit my lip to stop tears from forming because I had just realized, I am really dead. I'm not just sleeping and waiting for Stormfly to come crashing into my window._

_I felt the tears start to spill but only a few made it off my chin because my grandpa stopped them with his large hand._

_I gulped shook. I felt my grandpa's hands fall onto my shoulders again. I looked up to his bright n blue eyes that I was lucky enough to have and he pushed me toward a bright light that had started to grow to my right._

_His smile grew as he kept pushing me. If I could have found my voice the dull and colorless space would have been full of my screams. All my life had heard, "Don't go to the light!" and things along that nature._

_My Grandpa had right in front of the bright light that was now starting to pull me in. I clung to him not wanted to cross over to whatever was on the other side._

_With one last smile and a kiss to my forehead he said in his rough, croaky voice, "It's not your time. Keep fighting." And with that he pushed me into the light._

_._

I felt a cough rip out of my chest. I slowly started to open my eyes and I saw Hiccup's brown hair in my eyes. I felt him holding me… I was alive, for real. I could still fight.

A smile spread across my face and I breathed out, "Hiccup."

(End Astrid POV)

.

"Astrid." Hiccup said weakly with a smile cracking on his lips. "Don't EVER do that again!" the shaking boy scolded her softly as he took her face in his hands and kissed her dry lips quickly... Hiccup was force to look away from his love when a loud throat clearing sound came from the ground of young Vikings who were all standing looking at the love birds.

"Don't mean to interrupt but we got the dragon…" Fishlegs spoke while pointing to the knocked out Thunderdrum.

"Oh." Hiccup and Astrid said blankly. Astrid started to push herself up when Hiccup said no and pulled her into his arms.

Snotlout's jaw dropped, "Is he really that strong?"

Astrid glared at the dark haired boy and then asked, "Snotlout, are you calling me fat?" Snotlout tried to interject but before he could get anything out Astrid told Ruffnut to punch him for her and Ruff hit him right across the face and he twisted to the ground.

Cull laughed a little awkward and the said "that was pretty cool." He laughed some more.

.

(Back on Berk)

Right as Toothless landed Astrid had started to dos off. Knowing he should let her sleep, Hiccup left her on Toothless and took her home.

Her parents started to cry and kiss her but tried to not to wake her. Before her parents could get her to her room Stormfly had managed to squeezed in the small room and wrapped around her sleeping rider.

Hiccup had made sure none of her wounds were no serious and asked her parents to dress them when she woke up.

Hiccup stood outside Astrid's home knowing he should o and tell his father they had found her but he couldn't get his feet to move himself away from her. "I can't leave for too long Bud, let's go tell Dad and get some food and come back. Sound good?"

Toothless nodded his large head and followed his rider home.

By the time Hiccup go back from his dad's shaking, hugging and yelling it was night and there was a light coming from the window to Astrid's room. Stormfly's large figure was taking up most of the window but Hiccup could make out the light.

Astrid's parents welcomed Hiccup in with open arms. He walked up to Astrid's room while Toothless waited outside knowing the Stormfly took up most of the room. Once he got to her room her knocked on the door frame before walking in. He heard Stormfly growl a little and then Astrid's voice telling him to come in.

Hiccup smiled as he walked in and saw Astrid, sitting up, a new headband across her forehead, her short blonde hair crazy. "Hey Astrid," He spoke as he sat on the side of her bed.

Astrid grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his lips to hers and captured them in a kiss. "Hey Hiccup." She smiled.

Hiccup could hear how strong her voice was sounding. She was still the same Astrid. Pushy, rude, crazy and all the things that Hiccup loves.

"Sooo… what did I miss?" Astrid asked in an excited tone.

Hiccup laughed awkwardly and shook his head. "That's what you want to know? No. I want to know what happened. Nothing bad did right?" Hiccup stared into her eyes intensely.

"No. I was really okay most of the time…. Cull dropped me on my head and I was out of a day or so, then I fought a dragon. You know nothing that bad." Astrid said it in a nonchalant way.

"Cull..?" Hiccup asked.

"The blond guy."

"Oh… seems like he is going to have his hands full with Ruffnut..." Hiccup laughed.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Oh, I do need to talk to your dad though. Alvin told me something's… like he has spies over here." Astrid informed Hiccup.

Hiccup opened his eyes wide.

"Yeah… but that can wait until morning… Hiccup... thank you so much of coming to save me."

"Not a problem Astrid, there is anything that would have or could have stopped me." Hiccup's crooked smile spread.

"Hiccup… Can you stay here tonight?" Astrid asked shyly while playing with her hands.

"Pare-"

"Already said its okay."

"Yeah I can." Hiccup put his hand on the back of Astrid's head, he fingers running through her crazy spikes as he pulled her in to kiss her again.

Hiccup and Astrid but had great dreams that night as Hiccup laid with her in his arms and as Astrid laid in the warmth of this arms.

.

In the morning Astrid was up in walking with a little help from Hiccup. She decided to just ride Stormfly. After talking to Stoick she and Hiccup went to see all of their friends. Cull was now among their group of friends now. The darkness that had been his eyes was now all gone and they just shined bright to Ruffnut.

"That is so weird…" Astrid whispered to Hiccup when she saw the look in the new lovey couple's eyes.

"Gah... this is so gross!" Tuffnut groan and Cull just hit him on the head.

"So Astrid… have I ever told you I like short hair?" Snotlout tried to sound cool but failed epically.

"No you haven't… have I ever told you I like brains over bronze."

Hiccup laughed. "Well… Stormfly should be ready to fly in a few days… do you think you will be ready to fly by then?"

"hah..Hah… of course! Plus, I know that you will save me if I need saved."

"Yep! Always saving Astrid right here." Hiccup pointed his thumbs at his chest.

"Hey… not always!" Astrid jokingly punched him.

.

.

.

End.

**.**

**Well everyone! There you go! [: I hope you all like it. Please feel free to review. **

**Re-read if you like.. [; All that good stuff. **

**Oh and now that this story is done I'm sticking to One-shot for a while so if you guys have any requests…? …. Hit me with your best shot! :D **

**Oh and also I am going to start putting up other stories that aren't just HTTYD… but okay. **

**Thanks again to all of you lovely people who have stuck with me [:**

**Love you all!**

**xx-FreeJoy**


End file.
